


The Love Scene

by mansikka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have some time to themselves. Why wouldn't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Scene

This was no special occasion.

Not an anniversary, or an oops, I've pissed you off let me make it up to you. Or even a that was a close one today, I need to feel that you're still alive and with me.

Just an intimate kind of evening with nothing to concentrate on but themselves.

Cas returned from his shower to find Dean asleep on their bed, one hand curled underneath the corner of Cas' pillow and the other creeping forward across the sheets. Cas smiled; sleeping Dean wasn't peaceful or younger-looking or any of the things people normally said about their favourite people when they were resting. He was just resting, and Cas loved nothing more than seeing Dean taking some kind of rest, because it was such a rare thing for him to do.

He stood a moment longer, then silently padded up to his side of the bed barefoot, slowly lifting off the oversized long sleeved t-shirt he was wearing and reaching over to sling it on a chair.

Gently lowering himself on to the bed, he did his best not to jostle Dean too much, keeping himself a little towards the edge as he swung his feet up and out. He turned, very slightly, picking up his book from the bedside table and wincing as the sliding open of the pages sounded too loud, to his ears, in the silence of their room.

Satisfied that Dean hadn't stirred, he turned his attention back to the words there, quickly familiarising himself with where he was in the story plot.

A soft sigh a little while later announced Dean's waking up, his fingers pausing as they knocked against Cas' thigh. He raised his head, drowsy and unfocused before coming to rest his eyes on Cas' face.

“Hey,” he mumbled, yawning and giving the smallest of stretches, before rolling forward and pressing his nose against Cas' hip, hand slung over and resting just above his opposite knee.

Cas smiled down, marking his page and pushing the book back on to the cabinet before lightly running his hand through the back of Dean's hair with both hands. Dean arched against his fingers, breathing out a huff of approval.

“How long've I been out?” Dean asked with another yawn.

“I would estimate about an hour.”

“Come here,” Dean looped a finger through Cas' belt hoop and tugged down, indicating for Cas to lay beside him, and Cas slid until his own head was on his pillow just over Dean's hand. Dean gave out a small hum of approval as his fingers brushed over Cas' naked skin, stroking down his back and rolling closer towards him. With the hand he had resting in the small space between them, Dean wrenched up his own t-shirt a little so that he could press his now-naked belly against Cas', and sighed, content, wrapping his arm back around him.

Cas smiled a kiss against Dean's forehead and slipped his fingers up the back of Dean's t-shirt, resting them there.

“Better,” Dean said against Cas' lips, closing his eyes again.

They laid that way for some time.

Dean pressed a series of tiny kisses against Cas' lips, with his hand spread wide to touch as much of Cas' bare skin at once as he could. He slid his hand down Cas' side slowly, moving himself back enough so that his thumb could drop down between them and he could run it along the soft line of hair on Cas' stomach.

Cas smiled against his mouth, lightly massaging his own fingers into Dean's back. He opened up the kiss a little, yet still keeping it lazy and easy, with Dean sliding his hand slowly up the length of Cas' back again to come to rest between his shoulder blades.

Their slow kisses continued unhurried.

Dean's hand started up its stroking once more, first dipping down low to the small of Cas' back, then up, trailing fingers along the edge of his ribs and rolling back a little so that he had room to brush the lightest of touches up and over Cas' nipple, earning him a breathier yet still gentle kiss.

Dean kissed the corner of Cas' mouth, the edge of his jaw, a patch on his neck, his collarbone. Working his head lower until he was able to flick his tongue over Cas' nipples and gently catch them in his teeth in turn. Cas hummed, trailing his own fingers over as much of Dean's skin as he could.

Dean raised his head again, picking up their kiss, this one the tiniest bit harder than before, but still slow.

Cas stroked his fingers up under Dean's t-shirt again, hooking his thumb on the outside to show Dean what he wanted. Together they pulled Dean's t-shirt up and over his head, and Cas' eyes lit up to see him, rolling forward to press Dean down on his back.

Cas kissed his way up from the dip of Dean's shoulder, all the way up his neck, under his jaw, before reaching Dean's mouth. Dean sighed against him, hands on Cas' hips and moving him so that Cas was straddling his lap and resting on his forearms either side of his head so he could lay directly over him.

Cas flicked his tongue against Dean's lips, forcing a pleased gasp out of him in response, and arched his back so that their bodies pressed together from chest to groin. Cas smiled at that, moving his hand over a fraction so he could trace his thumb along Dean's jaw.

Cas continued to hover above Dean, staring into his eyes with a wide, blissful smile, fingers drumming lightly along Dean's cheek.

He nosed Dean's jaw to one side to nibble lightly on his neck, and just under his chin where he knew would make Dean smile. He ran his nose back up along Dean's stubble before kissing him again, open, and long.

“Are you still tired, Dean?” he asked, kisses now to his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids.

Dean's hands slid up Cas' sides, tracing the outline of his shoulder blades. “No. Not tired. Didn't even mean to fall asleep.”

“So I can continue kissing you?” Cas asked, not actually pausing at all.

Dean rolled his hips up the smallest of rolls. “Please do...”

“Good,” Cas breathed into him, licking his way into Dean's mouth in a way that made Dean sigh, lengthy and content.

Cas kissed Dean, his lips barely leaving his skin for a second. He started at his mouth, working his way down the dip under his lip, his chin, all along the length of his neck down to his collarbone before he had to shift himself lower. He did, sliding down very slowly so that they brushed firmly against one another. He bit lightly down on Dean's left pec, swirling his tongue over before sucking lightly on a nipple, and repeating the entire thing with his right.

Cas kissed his sternum, each rib, down to the slightly softer flesh of his belly, all while slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans so that he could nose inside. He pressed the tip of his nose into Dean's belly button and raised his head, knowing he'd see Dean laughing at that, before lightly hooking his fingers along the line of Dean's boxers and slowly pulling both them and his jeans down.

Dean helped, raising his hips to free him of his clothes, sighing in complete contentedness as Cas slowly pulled them down. The kisses continued with the exposing of skin; front of hip, top of thigh, dip at top of kneecap, a light lick to the back of the knee that made him jump, a tiny bite against his calf, and a final kiss into his inner ankle until he could pull the jean legs completely free.

Then Cas worked in reverse back up Dean's other leg, moving to lay between them, eventually stopping to press a series of kisses into Dean's stomach. He raised himself to rest his chin there, smiling up at Dean for a moment.

Cas started kissing his way back down. He nuzzled his nose into the hair around Dean's base, kissing his way up Dean's length so slowly that Dean started out barely stirring, but on his way to almost completely hard by the time Cas' lips pressed against his tip.

Cas raised his head again to smile up at Dean, catching the slightly open-mouthed smile there, and licked firmly once over Dean's head, keeping eye contact. Dean sucked in a breath, fingers running through Cas' hair, before resting on his shoulders and drumming there once to get his attention.

Cas stopped, looking up in question.

“Come up here, Cas.”

Dean patted his own thighs, silently asking Cas to sit on him. Cas did, looping one leg over and then the other, running his hands up Dean's chest as he sat up. Dean reached his hands up to grip Cas' face, leaning up to kiss him, smiling against his lips.

Dean's hands reached out and slowly undid Cas' jeans, sliding his hands in the back at first to cup his ass. He ran his hands there a while, moulding them in time with the flicking of his tongue into Cas' mouth, slow and unrushed. He then brushed his fingertips around to the front of Cas' jeans, lightly enough to make Cas shudder.

Dean slid a hand inside Cas' boxers where he was already half-hard, and Cas groaned, arching up his neck, which Dean took full advantage of by biting lightly down on his pulse point there.

Dean circled a thumb over Cas' head and grinned at the small stutter Cas gave. He dipped his hand back in, stroking him teasingly slow from base to tip, with another circle of his head on every up stroke that Cas leaned into.

“Let's get these off,” Dean whispered against Cas' lips, fingers inside the waistband of Cas' boxers and pulling. He pulled them down as far as he could, before Cas shifted backwards, and knelt his way off of the bed. He pulled down his boxers and jeans in one go, stepped out of them and kicking them to the side before crawling back up.

Dean patted to his side, and Cas laid down there beside him, running a hand up Dean's side. Dean cupped his face to kiss him and pressed himself forward, before dipping his hand back down and lightly gripping them both in his palm.

Cas moaned, thrusting up into his hand, feeling Dean smile against his lips. And Dean stroked them both, going back to his slow and lengthy attention that he'd given just to Cas moments before.

They went back to kissing. Slow, stuttered, missing and half-missing when a gasp of pleasure caught them.

Cas gave a small hum against Dean's lips, pressing another kiss against him before dipping his head a little with a smile.

“What?” Dean asked in a whisper, his rhythm not changing and still pressing his lips lightly against Cas' when he could.

“Nothing,” Cas shrugged a little, lifting his eyes to Dean's before they dropped again. “I like watching when you do this.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked, smiling, deliberately running a slow thumb over each of their heads and slicking them both back down, continuing long, slow strokes.

“Mm,” is all Cas managed, all of his concentration elsewhere.

“Anything you like seeing in particular?” Dean asked, feeling himself harden a little more under Cas' gaze. Cas lifted his head to look at him then with a knowing smile.

“All of it,” Cas replied quietly. “I like it when we're wet and you rub it down over us, and when you grip just here,” he moved his hand to show Dean, just at the dip beneath his head, “And stroke your thumb up over here,” running his own fingers over Dean's slit and making him shudder. “I enjoy seeing – and feeling - it all.”

Dean continued his long, slow stroking with both of them focusing their eyes on his hand.

“You wanna just keep doing this?” Dean whispered against his lips after a time, which made Cas smile. He looked down again, thrusting into Dean's hand a couple of times and groaning, before pulling Dean's hand away and laying it on his side.

Dean glided his hand all the way up Cas' side, wrapping his hand up under his arm and lightly around his shoulder and kissing Cas firmly for a while. Cas' hand rested on Dean's hip, pulling him forward enough so that their cocks were still gliding over each other with his idle hip rolls.

“No,” Cas finally replied, chasing Dean's tongue around his mouth a little. “I need you, Dean.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean repeated, a little thickly. “Well, you got me.”

That pleased Cas no end, and Dean was rewarded with a kiss as well as a quick, light stroke along his length before Cas pressed on Dean's hip and rolled him on to his back, moving with him to kneel between his legs.

Cas positioned Dean just how he wanted him; feet flat on the bed and knees up either side of him, spread open. Cas shifted down, kissing his knee, and all along his inner thigh, all the while pushing Dean's knees further apart. He bent further, taking just Dean's head into his mouth and sucking hard before licking along his slit. He swallowed him down, once, before sitting up again and kneeling up.

Cas tapped Dean's thigh and Dean watched as Cas slid off the bed, hands resting on Dean's hips. Dean moved with him willingly, until he was closer to the edge of the bed, and Cas was on his knees on the floor.

Cas leaned over, running his hands up the back of Dean's thighs so that he raised his legs for him. “Hold yourself open,” he said, and Dean slid his hands behind his knees, pulling them wide.

Cas pressed his hands either side of Dean's hole, and pushed them slowly apart to expose him. He dipped his head, licking his way in, smiling at the way Dean's thighs clenched and a gasp escaped his lips.

Cas swirled his tongue in, circling for a beat, pressing in, circling again, pressing further, until he was able to dart it in and out freely, lapping at him. Dean writhed and rocked against him, giving all sorts of sounds of encouragement, clearly enjoying everything that Cas was doing to him.

Cas pulled back a little, flicking his tongue out just to brush the tip against Dean, who gave a startled sigh at the loss and pushed himself forward. Cas pushed him back, repeating his teasing little flicks unevenly over and over so Dean never knew when they were coming, until Dean was whimpering and grinding himself forward. Cas rewarded him with one long, deep lick before placing a kiss over his hole and moving away entirely.

Cas didn't move far though, pressing a kiss into the crease of Dean's leg, and slowly stroking his thumb over Dean's leaking head. He used the precum there to slick his fingers up, and pressed two in to Dean at once, steady and slow. Dean gasped, writhing as Cas pressed and scissored his fingers inside him until he hit Dean's prostate, making him judder forward.

Cas leaned his face against Dean's inner thigh just below his knee, watching his fingers sliding in and out of Dean as he added a third. He kept up a steady stream of kisses where his head rested, closing his eyes with a smile at the noises Dean continued making.

“Need you, Cas,” Dean choked out, no longer unable to control the way he rocked against Cas' fingers.

“Mm,” Cas agreed, placing a final kiss to Dean's thigh and moving to stand. He waited as Dean pressed his hands into the bed and levered himself back up it until his head was back on the pillow. His legs stayed wide, and Cas crawled between them, hands running up Dean's chest and cradling his face for a moment in a kiss.

Cas moved back to kneeling, hands pressing Dean open again and lining himself up. He felt Dean shift and looked up; Dean's eyes were fixed on Cas' cock as its tip rested against his hole.

“I like watching you sliding in to me,” he said, raising his eyes to Cas' for only a moment before dropping them again. Cas smiled, dropping his own gaze to watch as his head disappeared inside Dean, pausing to flick his eyes up to see Dean's face before pressing all the way in, in one slow, drawn out thrust.

They both let out a soft grunt when Cas was all the way in. He paused again, just for a second, before sliding almost all the way back out, their eyes ever watching as he continued sliding in and out, breathing soft, choked gasps as he did.

Cas shifted, this time stroking his hands up the back of Dean's thighs so that they were high and angled up against Dean's chest. Cas leaned over him, rocking into him with only the minimum of movement as he kissed him.

They kept their pace slow, gently rocking together with Dean's hands resting on Cas' hips, and Cas' lips never far from Dean's. They only paused to shoot each other silly grins, eyes shining, smiling in delight when one of them gave out a particularly appreciative moan.

Cas shifted a little, pulling Dean's hips up and angling himself in a way that hit Dean's prostate repeatedly and made his head fall back heavily on to the pillow. Cas kept hold of one of Dean's legs, while his other dropped so that he could take Dean in his hand and stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Dean held himself open again, gripping the back of his knee and holding it wide like Cas did with his other. His eyes continued flitting between Cas' hand around his cock, and where his hips rolled, with Cas disappearing into him.

“Dean,” Cas breathed out, and Dean knew from the tone that Cas was straining hard to keep his movements slow and steady. In answer, Dean shifted Cas' hand and held himself wide open for him with both hands, Cas falling forward a little as he stumbled to support his weight on the bed.

Cas began pounding, still stroking Dean in time with his hips but now accompanied with a series of gasps, as he thrust harder, and as deep as he could go.

Dean rolled his hips up in time to meet him where he could, as Cas' pounding became more frantic into him, his hips stuttering as he chased the angle in Dean that made his eyes roll.

Harder, and harder, the air filled with nothing but their grunts and moans that sounded more and more desperate the close they got. With a last gasp out of Cas' name, Dean came, shooting a number of hot, thick white stripes up over his own stomach. Cas smiled down at that for a beat, but not able to pause, thrusting relentlessly and uncontrollably before arching against Dean with a long, guttural groan, coming hard.

Cas fell forward, landing square on Dean's chest with a soft oof and Dean's chest rising and falling heavily under his weight. His hands dropped to Dean's side, and Dean's hands lifted to stroke circles into Cas' lower back.

As Cas softened, he slipped out of Dean, and Cas moved his hands up back to either side of Dean's shoulders, leaning kisses into his neck, jaw, and back up to his face.

They rested their foreheads together as their breathing evened, eyes on each other the entire time.

When they had calmed enough to move, Cas slid from the bed, with Dean whimpering a complaint. He bent to pick up his boxers and smiled at Dean, wiping his come from them both before tossing them back on the floor and climbing up beside him again.

Dean turned instantly to him, arm around his waist and pulling him close. His mouth claimed Cas' again, and Cas went willingly, curling a hand possessively around Dean's hip.

They fell asleep with their lips idly pressing against each others', curved into satisfied smiles.


End file.
